In general, an optical disk publisher, such as a CD/DVD publisher, supplies a blank CD or the like stored in a blank media stacker to a built-in CD drive and writes predetermined data into the CD. In addition, after writing the predetermined data into the CD, a label or the like is printed on a printing surface of the CD by a built-in printer, and thus the CD is published. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses such publisher.
Here, for example, in the case of publishing a CD-R, a defective CD is discarded if a failure occurs when writing data into the CD-R using a CD drive or if a printing failure occurs, for example, the label print position shifts at the time of label printing on a printing surface of the CD-R. When written data is secret data, for example, a defective CD needs to be disposed of by a CD disposal machine called a shredder or a crusher so that data is not readable and then is discarded. Various kinds of CD disposal machines have been proposed, for example, as disclosed in Patent Documents 2 to 4.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,918
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2004-62964
Patent Document 3: JP-A-10-214424
Patent Document 4: JP-A-2002-316321